1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of connecting pins of a transformer reel which has a simply manufacturing process, a lower manufacturing cost and a preferred horizontal level.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 1, the transformer reel in the prior art includes a reel body 10a, and a plurality of connecting pins 11a. During manufacturing the transformer reel, at first, the connecting pins are made by punching a metal piece continuously. The connecting pins 11a are spaced with a predetermined distance and connect with a material belt (not shown in figure). Then the reel body 10a is combined with the connecting pins 11a by injection molding, and the connecting pin 11a on the two sides of the reel body 10a is plated (with tin). Next, the material is cut. Finally, the connecting pins 11a on the two sides of the reel body 10a is bent to form a desired shape. Thus a transformer reel is formed. Another, as shown in FIG. 2, the connecting pins 11a of the transformer reel may be varied.
However, the prior-art connecting pins of the transformer reel has the following defects:
1. In manufacturing, five steps are need: punching connecting pins 11a, injection the reel body 10a, plating the connecting pin 11a, cutting the material belt and bending the connecting pins 11a. The production and manufacturing procedures are very complex, so that the manufacturing cost is increased greatly. Also, after plating the connecting pin 11a, the material belt is cut, a cutting cross section will generate on the connecting pin 11a, and the part without plating with tin will cause the connecting pin 11a to oxidize. PA1 2. The connecting pins 11a of the reel body 10a must be spaced with a predetermined distanced, thus the different connecting pins are spaced with a distance and connect with the material belt. Since different connecting pins 11a can not be tightly adjacent with each other, naturally the material belt is wasted. Further, when the reel body 10 has been injected on the connecting pin 11a, two reel bodies is spaced with a predetermined distance, therefore, the material belt and the connecting pins between the reel bodies will become waste. Another, for different products, the distance between the connecting pins 11a of the reel body 10a are different, thus the molds for punching, cutting and bending are all different according the specifications. Therefore, the product cost is increased. PA1 3. The bending connecting pin 11a has a poor horizontal level. Another, if they are welded on the PC board by surface adhering technology, the welding will be difficult.